Avengers Sparring Sessions
by mougann
Summary: Natasha and Clint finally cross that professional line.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. If I did, you would see a whole lot of more of Hawkeye…:)

Author's note: I found this in the back of an old notebook and thought it was too cute not to share. Strictly a one shot though. I would love to read reviews none the less. Enjoy.

Bring it Widow

The two agents were sparring in SHEILD's gym when Cap. had walked in on them. He couldn't help but smile at them. He propped himself on the door frame watching the two agents grim like idiots and crack jokes all the while blocking and swinging at each other.

"Just give it up Clint; there is no freaking way your going to beat me." Natasha said between blocks. Clint just snorted, "What's wrong babe? Starting to worry I might win again?" Natasha shot a look at Clint that would send most people running to the hills.

"You cheated last time," she all but snarled at him. but it was lost when Clint crossed his eyes an stuck out his tongue. Natasha pulled her fist back and snapped it forward to plant in his shoulder. Just before it made contact he dodged it an caught her fist as she reeled it back in. He pulled her forward, twisted his arm causing her to spin, her shoulder bladed made a soft thud once the collided with Clint's chest. With her body flush against his, he whispered in her ear, "Mercy yet Tash?"

"Never!" she growled, though Clint could hear the smile in her voice that she only reserved for him. she wiggled her hips, trying to free her self of his iron strong grasp. He just moved the hand that was on her lower stomach to her ribs, in an attempt to get more leverage. As his callused hand moved across her side she froze and held her breath. She would go to toe to toe with Bruce on his worst day before she let Clint Barton know about her tickles spot.

Clint immediately moved his hand away from her side thinking he may have hurt her. Once again she wiggled in his hold but all she accomplished was moving them in front of a large mirror. Clint still had a look of worry on his face when Natasha met his eyes in the mirror. She let out a huff as she tried to catch her breath. But in doing this Clint's hand moved.

She froze. Then she saw it. If she was every to repeat this event to someone she would swear that a light bulb went on over Clint's head.

"What's wrong Tash?" he grinned wickedly. "Nothing" she said but her voice cracked. She prayed that he would drop it and forget this ever happened. No such luck. Clint cocked an eyebrow and moved his fingers over her ribs and she screamed out a giggle.

Clint wondered who he pissed off in a past life to have never heard this wonderful noise from his partner. It was music to his ears. He did what anyone in his situation would have done. In a round house kick he knocked Natasha off her feet. After pinning her back to the spongy pad, he wrestled her hands above her head and straddled her hips. One of his hand completely covered both of hers. He used his legs to secure her to the mat.

She looked like a deer in headlights. Clint couldn't help the devilish smirk that found its way to his face. "Okay, Okay Mercy! You win Clint. Now get off."

"Oh no Ms. Romanoff you're not getting out that easily." Ever so slowly he moved his fingers down her side. She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her. Clint couldn't ever remember being this happy or at ease. Lost in the moment he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her bottom lip. He was half expecting her to beat him to a bloody pulp. And if it had been anyone else she would have. But this was clint. He was her touch stone. Clint was shocked when he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but warmth, happiness, safety, love, and hope. Clint couldn't help but smile down at his beautiful partner whom he had fallen so helplessly in love with.

Natasha lifted her head ever so slightly and whimpered, begging Clint to repeat his earlier action. This time she kissed him back. Their lips were soft and tender as they worked in sync with one another. They only parted when lack of oxygen became an issue. From his corner out side their little world, Steve smiled shaking his head. He closed the door and walked down the hallway he murmured to himself. "About damn time."


End file.
